In some cases, it may be desirable for communications between two or more nodes (e.g., two devices at the same location or separate locations) to be secure, e.g., in order to help prevent eavesdropping by a third party, interception of information being communicated between the nodes by a third party, or corruption of the information being communicated between the nodes.